


Criminals

by heartstarmagick



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 2006 emo au, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Levi-centric, Multi, PWP, myspace bathroom selfies, the word cock is also used a lot gomen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstarmagick/pseuds/heartstarmagick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2006 and despite appearances Levi, Hanji, and Erwin couldn't be any happier. </p><p>"Levi never thought he'd ever give any sense of control over to anybody else. Yet here he was, more relaxed than he felt in years and barely moving but still being thrown into unbelievable ecstasy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criminals

**Author's Note:**

> For day 2 of Erurihan week, although I think this may be my favorite AU of all of them. I love me some emo 2006 holy trinity.

My Chemical Romance played in the background as Levi proceeded to take two cocks at once. The rhythmic opening strums of Demolition Lovers. Not Levi's first choice, but it was Hanji's room, and therefore Hanji's torrented music collection and it was one of a handful of songs that was actually labelled correctly (courtesy of Levi).

The floor, much to Levi's dismay, was covered in black shirts and skinny jeans of three radically different sized people. Levi's replica Black Parade jacket was neatly draped over the back of the chair; Hanji's hoodie hung haphazardly over it.

The bong the trio had smoked from sat on the nightstand beside the lube. Smoking beforehand had helped Levi relax enough to take both his partners, plus it was making everything feel unreal.

Erwin was on his back, hands on Levi's pale hips and unable to keep his eyes open because of all the beautiful heat and Hanji's gently buzzing vibe shoved in close quarters to his own cock. The vibrator was strapped on with a makeshift harness of Hanji's own design, and they grunted and moaned deeply as they adjusted the egg vibrator now pressing on their clit. A gasp of Levi's name was heard before their hips sped up a bit and Levi grunted.

The smallest opened his mouth to say something but Erwin's cock pushed the vibrator against his prostate and a whiny high-pitched cry unlike anything his partners had ever heard escaped him. Levi was the closest he could ever remember to being embarrassed but that fell away from him as Erwin managed to thrust himself in even deeper. Hanji's hands were right above Erwin's on his hips, steadying him and making it so he had to do no work whatsoever.

Levi never thought he'd ever give any sense of control over to anybody else. Yet here he was, more relaxed than he felt in years and barely moving but still being thrown into unbelievable ecstasy. Hanji's sexy moaning into his ear was just making things hotter and his own cock harder.

To Erwin and Levi's immediate surprise, Hanji jacked up the speed on the vibration to the highest level it could go to and they all let out obscenely loud moans in response. Levi's clenching made Erwin cum on the spot and after a moment Levi also came and practically collapsed onto Erwin's chest once the blond pulled out of him.

The smallest shook and swore under his breath as he tried to catch it. A quiet baritone voice asked if he was okay and he nodded hastily, not wanting to talk or answer any questions. Pale hands slunk under Erwin as he closed his eyes and came down from it all.

Erwin understood. That's how Levi had always worked. He wrapped both arms around Levi but kept his eyes on Hanji who was still pleasuring themself. The eldest--one of the young scientists at the laboratory Hanji was interning at--ran a few fingers through Levi's hair and bit his lip as he silently noted the fact that Hanji's thighs looked even more delicious with their cum dripping down them.

Hanji looked Erwin in the eyes as they finished themself off and smirked, lifting the toy to their lips and licking the section that had been pressed against them. They switched the toy off and crawled into bed toward the duo, "That was amazing. Levi did so good," they smiled, kissing Levi's forehead.

"I was thinking the same thing," Erwin smiled, giving Levi a gentle kiss at the top of his head and rubbing his back.

"My ass is killing me," Levi murmured.

"Want me to kiss it better?" Erwin said. Hanji snorted and pulled the blankets over them all and cuddled into Erwin's side.

"Hey what the fuck wait," Levi said, lifting his head up. "We can't go to sleep, we have shit to do."

Hanji rolled their eyes, "Name like two things we have to do."

"Thing number one," Levi raised his index finger, the nail of which was polished black, "I need to get clean. Thing two, your sheets need to get clean. Thing three, Erwin needs a back massage and so do you."

Erwin laughed gently. Hanji blinked, "A back rub does sound really nice." 

"I know what I'm doing," Levi smirked, leaning and kissing Hanji on the lips. "How about you switch out the sheets while Erwin and I go shower?"

"That sounds wonderful," Hanji smiled. It was understood that Levi could not and _would not_  deal with feeling dirty if he could help it, so both his lovers always anticipated almost-immediate post-sex showers and they switched off who would go with him. Neither of them complained when they were the chosen one.

Hanji shifted so Erwin and Levi could get up. Levi took his hand and led the way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him and kissing Erwin deeply. Erwin smirked and pulled his phone out of seemingly nowhere, holding it high above them. Levi ruffled his own hair so it was more in his eyes, looking up at the camera and sticking his tongue out, a hand resting on Erwin's obviously bare chest.

Erwin snapped a few pictures as their shower heated up, getting in once they saw steam. The smaller man stood in front of the larger one, and as Levi was washing his hair he felt strong callused hands on his shoulders.

"You forgot something in your little list," Erwin murmured, pressing a kiss to the back of Levi's hair. The smaller man looked up at him in question. "You deserve a back massage too. You did so good, Levi. I don't think I could've."

Levi glanced down, running a hand through wet locks out of habit. "I just wanted to feel both of you at once...I don't really think it was a big deal." He had hesitated because real-world experience and the throbbing he was feeling thereafter was making his gut tell him that he'd actually accomplished quite the fucking feat. He didn't want to tell Erwin he was feeling any pain because of it though, for his own reasons. Levi didn't like talking about his own discomfort with someone he respected so, and he certainly wouldn't want the older man to blame himself for it. Plus he was just proud; he didn't share pain with anyone. The smallest could be bleeding out from a stab wound and he'd do his best to not show how much it hurt.

He looked back up at Erwin who was smiling gently. "I don't think you give yourself enough credit." Levi snorted but enjoyed the back massage he was being given regardless.

Neither of them said anything and after some sweetly placed kisses and drying off, they went back to the bedroom where Hanji lay on the freshly made bed. Hanji had changed the music to something a little more mellow but no less their scene.

Erwin and Levi got into bed beside them and the trio shared gentle kisses. Levi was in the middle and it felt right because Levi was precious fucking cargo and Erwin and Hanji would spend every ounce of energy they had to make sure he knew it. The duo could both tell that was something he needed to feel more often.

Levi not getting enough of _anything_  was pretty fucking criminal.

 

 


End file.
